ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet's Body
Ratchet's Body is episode of Regular Show. Usally the episode was created to promote the Ratchet&Clank series. Section heading Ratchet leaves his own body, becoming a bodiless consciousness, after he becomes addicted to fixing his ship. Plot Ratchet and Clank are fixing the ship. Clank says This is boring but Ratchet explains that they need to fix the ship to go to Drontaxia. Later in the afternoon, Clank see Ratchet and says Is the ship fixed. Ratchet says no. Clank warns him that if he keeps on fixing his ship food his body going to quit on him. Ratchet ignores him, though it night and Ratchet is going to fix the ship, but his arms and body begin moving without his control, and proceed to pull his "consciousness" out of his body. Ratchet's consciousness looks like light blue slime, but with his eyes & mouth. Ratchet begs his body to let him back in, but his body pushes him and says No Ratchet, you lost your chance. When Ratchet tries to chase it, he lands in the trash bucket. The next morning, Clank finds Ratchet's consciousness in the bucket; Ratchet is still trying to convince Clank that he was right the whole time, and that he didn't want his body. Clank goes to Pshycarstirist for help; Pro. Daul agrees to help (as usual), but says if they don't find Ratchet's body and rejoin it before sunset, Ratchet will be a bodiless consciousness forever. Pro. Daul tells Ratchet to stay put. After Clank and Pro. Daul leave, though, Ratchet attaches a hover skate to his trash bucket, as a substitute for a body. Pro. Daul and Clank travel to Drontaxia(via ship) find Ratchet's body. Just when they are ready to ambush it, though, Ratchet's consciousness sneaks up behind them, causing to scare his body away. Clank gets angry, because he had told Ratchet to stay put. After Pro. Daul and Clank left to continue to look for the body, Ratchet decided he wanted some snacks. At the snack bar, two people are working at snack bar. When Ratchet gets to the snack bar, he demands snacks from them. Upon seeing the consciousness, The person exclaims that this creature looks like a bucket of diarrhea. The two think the creature has stealing voice, and now wants their voices too. When Clank later asks Quark, he says that he have seen a magic hovering garbage can. Just at that moment, Clank realizes Ratchet is being thrown into a hugegarbage bot. In the garbage bot, Ratchet meets another consciousness named Kraagozoh, using in the form of a DVD player. He tells Ratchet that his ''body gave up on him for star-dancing too hard and that he didn't get his body back in time and is stuck with a DVD player for a body. When Ratchet tells former Kraagozoh that his body is still good, then he says if Ratchet doesn't want it, he'll take it, and proceeds to runs off. Ratchet tries to chase him, but trips, falls, and starts to cry. Just then, Clank finds Ratchet. Ratchet tells Clank that he was sorry for acting like a fool. He says that Clank was right and he was wrong, and begs him to help him get his body back. Clank agrees to help him, and says that even if they fail they always got the hover bucket. Clank contacts Pro. Daul via brain phone to let him know he found Ratchet's consciousness. Pro. Daul says that is good, but to come back quick, because that they have a problem. We see the Kraagozoh from before trying to star-dancing in Ratchet's body. Upon seeing him, Ratchet demanded that he give him back his body, but the guy told him "finders keepers." "We tried it the nice way, now we do it, the Daul'' way.'' (his hand transforms into a blaster), Pro. Daul told the bodybuilder, and the three begin to chase him. They eventually run with Rachet. Ratchet jumps on the former Kraagozoh and start to fight him, but then they both fall over the cliff. Ratchet's consciousness and the former Kraagozoh both fight over the lombax's body. Eventually, Ratchet gets thrown onto Pro. Daul' face, Pro. Daul by mistake shoots Ratchet's body is hit. This causes the Kraagozoh's consciousness to get ejected, and attach itself to a beachchair, where a fat little alien boy proceeds to sit over him. "Aw, my mouth was open," former Kraagozoh exclaimed. Ratchet was happy he got his body back, but Clank asks him if he still wants it (because it got hit by the cart, and has a visible tire track over his back). Dro. Daul tells Ratchet to that it's almost sunset, and Ratchet goes back to his tattered body. He rejoins with the body; when Clank asks him how he feels, and Ratchet starts screaming. Ratchet (now in a robotic suit) told Clank and is upset for the ship not being fixed and is glad that he's in his body that he won't treat his body badly.''